1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a tool, and particularly to a tool for mounting a clip to a central processing unitsocket.
2. Related Art
A heat sink placed in contact with a central processing unit (CPU) transfers heat away from the CPU through conduction. Oftentimes, a heat sink is secured to a CPU socket by a clip.
FIG. 6 shows a conventional tool 50 being used to attach a clip 10 to a CPU socket 40, thereby securing a heat sink 30 on a CPU (not labeled). The clip 10 comprises a first leg 11 and a second leg 12. The first leg 11 defines a first opening 14 for engaging with a corresponding catch 42 of the socket 40, and a second opening 16 above the first opening 14. A bar 18 is formed between the first opening 14 and the second opening 16.
In assembly, the second leg 12 is engaged with the corresponding catch 42 (not shown) of the socket 40. The tool 50 is reclined on the clip with a head 52 of the tool 50 being inserted into the second opening 16 and abutting against the bar 18. The tool 50 is then rotated. Consequently, the first leg 11 is moved outwardly and downwardly. Once the first leg 11 has slid over the corresponding catch 42 of the socket 40, rotation of the tool 50 is stopped. The first opening 14 of the first leg 11 then engages with the catch 52.
However, the tool 50 often easily slips out-of either the second or first openings 16, 14 by accident, and strikes a motherboard on which the socket 40 is mounted.
It is strongly desired to provide a tool for mounting a clip to a CPU socket which overcomes the above problems encountered in the prior art.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide a tool for, readily mounting a clip to a CPU socket, and for preventing accidental damage to a motherboard on which the socket is mounted.
To achieve the above-mentioned object, a tool for mounting a clip to a CPU socket in accordance with the present invention comprises a body and a pair of feet attached on opposite sides of the body. The body comprises a handle, a presser for downwardly pressing the clip, and a finger with a claw for catching a bar of a leg of the clip thereby allowing the body to outwardly rotate the leg. The handle defines two first holes for extension of two pins therethrough. Each foot comprises a connection portion and a toe. Two second holes are defined in each foot, for retaining ends of the pins. The pins thereby attach the feet to the handle. The toes abut the socket, thereby allowing the tool to be safely rotated in contact with the socket.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will be drawn from the following detailed description of preferred embodiment of the present invention with reference to the attached drawings, in which: